ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Ghostbusters
This is intirely made-up by Magma-Man and is not real to the Ghostbusters universe. In other words, it is not canon. This script is incomplete, and is still being worked on by Magma-Man Plot It has been a year after Shandor was destroyed. However, the Ghostbusters, and their new recruit, are still cleaning up New York of ghosts that are left over from their last big adventure. However, a new entity arises, and he is so powerful, he just might be able to finally put the Ghostbusters out of business, permanently..... Main Characters *Rookie *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore Other Characters Script Part 1 (Film fades in, showing two people inside the entrance of a massive Mansion.) (The Camera Zooms in on them, one is a man, the other is a woman, who is showing the mansion to the man to try to get him to buy it.) Woman: "And here is the entrance hall, Oak Wood floor, and it is very large and spacy. A fireplace is over there." (They walk on) Man: "I've heard stories about this place." Woman: "What kind of stories?" Man: "About this place being haunted." Woman: "Oh, yes. This house is said to be haunted. The owner was a very rich and powerful man. His name was Michael Navaro, and he was said to have been murdered quite horribly." Man: "What happened to him, exactly?" Woman: "Aparently he was found outside the house, face down, dead. He was stabbed multiple times and then pushed out of the window on the fourth story." Man: "Oh..." Woman: "People say that his spirit haunts this house, looking for his killer. That's all just rumors of course and should not be taken seriously." (As she says this, a chair moves by itself in the background, however, the two people do not notice) (They go to another room) Woman: "And here is the living room. Even larger than the Entrance hall, and that's saying something. Nice furnisher and another fire place. Isn't it lovely?" Man: "Actually, it does look nice." Woman: "How about you sit down and give the furnisher a try?" (After saying this, the woman sits down on one of the chairs, and motions to the chair sitting oposite her) (As soon as the man sits down, two arms sprout out of the chair and grab him by the throat) Man: "What the-!" (The woman looks in horror as the arms start to choke the man. Soon, the legs of the chair grow longer, and the chair starts to walk away with it's captive, bringing him to the fireplace, which become lit. But it isn't ordinary fire, it is blood red) (After this, the chandeler crashes to the floor, gets up, and starts moving toward the woman like a spider, before the woman can scream, it clamps around her mouth.) (Ghostbusters theme starts up, but doesn't get to the song part yet, of course) (The man struggles as he comes closer and closer to the fireplace, and as he gets closer, the fire becomes a hole. A portal, and the man as he is brought to it chokes out) Man: "No...... no...... NOOOOOO!!!! (The Ghostbusters song starts to go into its main part before the singing as the screen blurs to red mist and it shows a white ghost. The red mist then forms a symbol around it and it becomes trapped in it, becoming the Ghostbusters symbol.) (As it shows the ecto-1 driving with it sirens:If there's something strange, in the neighborhood, who ya' gonna' call? Ghostbusters! If there's somethin' weird, and it don't look good, who ya' gonna' call? Ghostbusters! The song continues to play as it shows the ecto-1 driving with it's siren going) Part 2 (Song ends when the Ecto-1 stops in front of a small building, and the Ghostbusters get out, all five of them, including the rookie.) Egon: "I'm picking up high EMP readings, this place is haunted all right." Ray: "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" (As they walk up to the door the Rookie stumbles and falls) (The camera shows the door to the building from inside the building as it opens and the Ghostbusters walk in) Egon: "The EMP readings are off the chart! They're going higher every second! And- oh." (The EMP meter stops picking up EMPs) Venkman: "Well that was a rip-off. Let's go." (As Peter turns around the floor collapses.) (They all fall to the basement floor, and start to get up.) Winston: "Well that was.... (trys to pull a floor board off of him) unexpexted... (breathes heavily because of the strain from trying to lift the floor board, however the floor board then lifts itself off of him, and soon the floor is completly fixed, leaving them in complete darkness. One of them turns on the lights, and when they do, they see that in the time that they had been in darkness, black slime had started seeping through the walls.) Ray: "Woah..." (The slime keeps coming and filling the room) Venkman: "Yeah, I'm going to leave now...." Ray: "Right behind ya!" (As soon as they reach the door it slams shut, nocking Ray back down the stairs.) Egon: "Ray are you okay?" Ray: "Well I have a broken nose, possibly broken ribs, but other then that I'm fi- UG!" (The Slime suddenly goes toward Ray, burying him) Egon: "Ray!" (The Rookie goes over to see if he can help, and slips on the slime and falls. The slime starts to engulf him to, but the rookie activates the slime blower on his proton pack, and get rid of the slime, before he can get the slime of ray, the slime leaps into the rookie's proton pack, and deactivates it, and then does this to all the proton packs.) Venkman: "Well isn't this just great." (Now the slime is covering the floor, and then forms a wurl-pool, which all the ghostbusters get caught in.) Category:Fan Scripts